bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve
Steve (played by Steve Burns), is the host of Blue's Clues for the first four seasons. Steve is Blue's caregiver. Steve is always ready to play Blue's Clues and always needs You, the viewer, to help to figure out problems and find clues. Steve likes anything that is green-striped, just like his shirt. Steve went to college on a hopscotch scholarship. He then became the captain of his Junior Varsity Hopscotch Team. He takes a science/astrology class, a writing/poetry class, an English class, and a math class. Description ﻿Steve enjoys finding clues when playing Blue's Clues, drawing clues also while playing Blue's Clues, imagining, helping others and discovering new things. He is not very witty and will most likely forget things. He often needs assistance finding clues from the viewer and is very compassionate. Looks Steve is a peach color human and has black hair. He has a light green and dark green striped shirt with horizontal slats. He has gray pants and black shoes, athough in some Season 3 episodes, he wore tan-colored shoes. His belt is brown with a gold buckle. In the Disney animated film Up, he wears a shirt that looks similar to the one worn in Blue's Clues and wears light brown pants instead of the gray pants. Appearances For a total of 100 out of 143 episodes, Steve appeared as the host from of the pilot show titled Blue Prints. "Snack Time" was his first official appearance up until "Steve Goes to College". His role was taken over by Joe in the episodes after it. He later made a special appearance in the "100th Episode Celebration" and then three years after he had his last appearance in the special "Behind the Clues: 10 Years With Blue", he made a cameo appearance in the 2009 Disney animated film "Up" (produced by Pixar) and this time in CGI form. In the scene where Carl's house flies in town while being lifted by balloons, he looks up at it from the building. In the season 5 finale episode titled "Blue's First Holiday", Steve called Blue and Joe and talked to everyone as a "holiday greeting", though this episode aired after "Steve Goes to College". Trivia *﻿Steve had never found a clue by himself until the movie "Blue's Big Musical Movie". In every other one of Steve's appearances, he needed You, the viewer, to help him. *﻿Although, in the episode "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day", he did find a clue just as fast as the viewers were pointing it out. *Steve is the older brother of Joe. *Steve mentions in the episode "Environments" that he had a pen pal from Peru, who lived by a wide curvy river. *Steve doesn't get startled as much. He did so get startled on 2 episodes; "Snack Time" and "Mailbox's Birthday". **In "Snack Time", he got startled when he was in the living room looking for Blue when and fell down backwards only to find out it was the phone ringing and that it was Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper telling Steve that Blue is in the kitchen. **In "Mailbox's Birthday", when he was in the middle of trying to figure out Mailbox's birthday party game with a tape player and a tape cassette, Tickety was trying to get his attention. Tickety tried calling out his name softly 2 times and then she shouted his name causing him to fall down backwards on his bottom instead of his back only to tell him that it was almost time for Mailbox's birthday party. *Steve does not appear in all the versions of the show when it went international, although his iconic outfit is unaltered when other people play his role, like Kevin from the UK. *Steve got Blue by wishing that he could have the blue puppy (Blue) in one of his storybooks, and when he said that, Blue came skidooing out of the book and into Steve's arms. *It is never revealed in the series if Steve has a full name. *Steve didn't mention Joe until "Joe Gets a Clue", the first part of the three-part TV-movie. *In "What's So Funny?", Steve thinks shoes belong on ears, though he is always shown wearing shoes on his feet. Gallery See Steve/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Live action characters Category:Humans